Role Reversals
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it’s only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends Gakuhai, jrockers in highschool xD
1. Prologue

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself)

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

Notes: This is a random idea I got at 6:30 this morning and I'm sorry for those of you still waiting on Only The Fates or I Want To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I never will wither.

"Hey fag! You don't think you're getting away without our morning ritual do you?" A tall blonde teen no older than 17 sneered. The young man in question sighed heavily, looking down at his outfit: a long sleeved hot pink undershirt, a cute black over shirt, tight bleu jeans, black boots, his long raven hair was in spiral curls and a black fedora was perched on his head.

"why do I even bother getting dressed in the mornings? I'm just going to have to change anyway." He mumbled walking towards the group of guys.

"Let's get this over with already." He growled. The blonde drew his fist back and struck the raven, knocking him into another teen who held him as the blonde proceeded to beat him. When he was finished the blonde stood back and allowed a different teen to pick the raven up and throw him into the nearby dumpster, walking away laughing.

"God I hate high school." He moaned climbing out of the dumpster as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Now I have to change again." He mumbled trudging over to his discarded hat. Picking it up he walked slowly to the school itself, heading to the guys bathroom. Passing a teen with shoulder length brown hair and caramel eyes he looked up and made contact with the teen before looking away hiding in one of the bathroom stalls. Opening his bag he pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a teal shirt with a pink vest. Changing quickly he fixed his hair, stuffed his clothes in the bag and after adjusting his hat he walked out of the bathroom.

"Gackt!" Another raven haired teen called. Gackt looked over at his friend and smiled at the simplicity of his outfit: a simple black tank top with a silver butterfly on the front distressed bleu jeans, a gray jacket, and pink converse. His raven hair was spiked to the right on top with some hanging over his shoulders. (I)

"Hey Miyavi." Gackt said with a smile, wincing at the pain it caused to coarse through his jaw. Miyavi gasped and pulled Gackt to him, getting out a small tube of foundation and a compact out of his bag.

"Come here, lets get these bruises fixed up." Gackt nodded and sat down on the hallway floor while Miyavi put the makeup on his face and neck.

"Thanks Miyavi."

"It's no problem. You need to stand up for yourself Gackt. They're just going to keep doing this other wise." Miyavi said applying some foundation to a bruise forming on his friends face.

"I can't. I don't want to make them angrier." Gackt mumbled, eyes downcast.

"So instead you let them beat you? How's that work?"

"It's just the way I am. I don't want to hurt anyone. You know that." Gackt replied wincing.

"Sorry, but Gakun you're perfectly capable of kicking their sorry stuck up asses! Why not protect your self?!" Miyavi exclaimed putting the makeup back in his bag. Gackt stood quickly.

"Forget it Miyavi. I'm not doing it." He snapped before walking away. Miyavi watched as he walked away, a sad look in his brown eyes.

"Can't you see they're slowly killing you Gackt?"

"Every one, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself Miss." The teacher, a middle aged woman in a black pencil skirt and purple shirt said. The new student was a girl no older than Gackt wearing a black knee length dress that puffed out at the skirt with whit crosses around the bottom. The front of the dress was held together by silky black ribbons with a black choker around her neck. On her feet were high platform boots and her raven black hair was in spiral curls put into two pony tails. Her lips were painted a cool black and she wore bleu eyeshadow. She was beautiful to Gackt…if he were into girls. The girl stood there looking around before spotting paper on Miyavi's desk. Quickly walking to him she gestured to ask if she could use it. Miyavi not understanding just stared at her. Gackt snickered before leaning over.

"Dude, she wants paper."

The girl nodded and Gackt eyes widened.

"You're not a-" at the pleading look he was given he closed his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

"Excuse me miss, I need your name."

The girl wrote something on the paper and held it up.

'My name's Mana. I don't talk.'

"Oh are you mute? Do you talk at all?" The woman asked. Mana turned the paper over and wrote something on the back before holding it up.

'I can talk. I just choose not too.'

"O-oh okay. Please take a seat by Gackt. Gackt, will you stand?"

Gackt stood and Mana took the seat beside him,; setting down his bag, a purple bag with black lace overlay and two black roses from which black ribbons hung.

The girl watched Gackt all class period before waiting for him at the door.

'Thank you for earlier.' He held up.

"No problem. I'm Gackt." Gackt answered holding out a hand to the girl. She placed her hand in his and shook it.

"Gacku!" A loud voice called. Seconds later found Gackt sprawled unceremoniously on the linoleum floor, a teen with long brown hair on his back with a happy smile.

"Ouch, Cha get off me." Gackt whimpered. His friend stood up, brushing dirt of his pink pants. Gackt smiled and laughed at Chachamaru's outfit, tight pink jeans, a white shirt and black shoes. His long hair was dwon framing his face.

"Good morning Chachamaru, You." Gackt said.

"Morning Gaku."

"Well well well, the gay gangs all together. But wait, there's a new face here. Hey baby." The blonde from earlier said pulling Mana too his side. Mana clawed at his arms, jerking away and latching onto Gackt's arm.

"What was that for? I'm Kyo I get whatever I want when ever I wast even girls. I will have you Pretty." Kyo growled. The same caramel eyed teen walked over quickly.

"Hey lay off Kyo. Ken, Tetsu, Sakura let's go. We have practice to get to."

"True. See ya later Pretty." Kyo said winking at Mana who grimaced in disgust.

"Thank you Hyde." Gackt mumbled.

"What ever."

"Well he's rude." Chachamaru huffed. Gackt giggled and turned to Mana.

"I guess you're part of our 'gay gang' now. I'm sorry. These are my friends, Miyavi, Chachamaru and his boyfriend You. Everyone, this is Mana, she's new." Gackt announced. Mana turned to look upon her new friends, smiling at each one.

'This is going to be a long year.' She thought to herself.

This is just the prologue *awfully long I know.* Please tell me what you think ^^

I. Think of Miyavi's hair in Aho Matsuri and Jibun Kakumei put together.


	2. Ch I

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself)

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers**

**0928soubi at .jp**: Lol everyone confuses Mana for a girl. All will be cleared up soon though! Yeah actually you're right…he is always getting beat up. Eh oh well I spose it just make for better reading ^^

**AngelicButterfly777**: Yeah everyone is confusing him for a her xD I'm glad even though you were put off by it you still continued to read! The reason he doesn't fight back is because he's semi modeled after Kurt Hummel from the show Glee and plus any gay guy I've ever seen getting picked on never fights back (and I try not too) so that's the story behind him not fighting back. He will get slushied eventually ^^ I'm glad you like it!

Notes: This is a random idea I got at 6:30 this morning and I'm sorry for those of you still waiting on Only The Fates or I Want To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I never will either

* * *

"Gaku, what are you doing after classes?" You asked. Gackt turned with a smile.

"I'm sorry You, I work today."

"That's alright, we can hang out tomorrow." You replied.

"I'm sorry You, I have plans for tomorrow." Gackt said with a sad smile.

"Oh…that's alright then I guess." You said looking down. Gackt hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Day after tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sure!" You said brightening. Gackt smiled happily.  
Great, it's a date then." Turning Gackt ran into Hyde, falling backwards.

"Eya!" He cried rubbing his elbow. A hand appeared in front of his face and he heard You gasp. Grasping the hand Gackt allowed himself to be pulled off the ground.

"You ok?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Gackt answered. Hyde smiled kindly. He brushed a spiral curl behind a delicate shoulder, his hand gently brushing a high cheek bone. You stared in open shock at the gentle touches.

"I have to go." Gackt whispered. Hyde sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you around." Hyde breathed. Gackt nodded and turned to You gasping.

"Wh-what do you want?" You asked staring at Kyo.

"Stay away from Hyde, both of you. He's gonna become a part of your gay gang and-"

"Kyo, shut up and grow up. Leave them alone." Hyde snapped. Kyo growled but nodded.

"Fine."

Gackt watched as they walked away a smile on his face.

"Well that was…unusual." You said quietly.

"Usually no one defends us…it's a nice change for once. Don't get used to it though." Gackt said with a smile. You gave him a weird look before shaking his head.

"Come on, it's lunch."

"Coming!" Gackt said following his friend.

"Mana!" Gackt exclaimed seeing his new friend eating quietly at their usual table. The raven nodded in response before continuing to eat.

"So how is she fitting in?" You asked politely.

"Yes! I love her! She's so sweet!" Chachamaru exclaimed. Mana hid a giggle behind a gloved hand and looked towards Miyavi shyly. Gackt caught the look and his eyes widened but he said nothing.

"So Mana, how do you like it here?" Gackt asked.

'Well, apart from those assholes I quite like it here. Everyone's been so kind to me, especially you all.'

"Good, I'm glad you feel welcomed."

Mana smiled softly before continuing to eat.

"So Miyavi, how have your classes been?" Gackt asked.

"Good and boring, you know, the usual. You?" Miyavi asked.

"Fine. We had an incident in the hall with Kyo though. He tried to threaten us because Hyde was being kind. Hyde got him to leave however." The tall raven explained.

"You left out the best part Gaku!" You exclaimed. Gackt blushed and looked away.

"What happened?!" Chachamaru asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"Hyde and Gackt collided in the hall yes. Kyo threatened us yes. But the best part was when Hyde picked Gackt up he held his hand afterwards and tucked some hair behind his shoulder and brushed his cheek with his hand! It was so romantic but Kyo ruined it!" You explained.

"I ruined it. I said I had to go." Gackt corrected.

"You idiot!" Chachamaru yelled.

Miyavi giggled and Mana looked lost.

"Y'see Mana everyone at this table is gay, though we aren't as flamboyant as Gackt, and we all think the school's quarterback Hyde Takarai is about the sexiest creature to ever live. So because he was flirting with Gackt it was cute and then add in the fact Gackt is smitten with him it makes for the beginning of a fairy tale." Chachamaru explained with a dreamy sigh.

"Fairy tales don't exist and thinks don't work that way." Gackt snapped.

"Any ways that's the story behind our little girly fit, oh no offense by the way."

Mana's lips formed an 'o' and she smiled and nodded her head showing no offense had been taken.

"So Mana, have you been in a relationship before?" Miyavi asked.

'Once, a year ago. He used me and threw me away. That's why I moved here.'

The table grew silent and Chachamaru noticed Miyavi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Well what about all of you?'

"I've had a few." Miyavi admitted with a blush.

"We're together." Chachamaru and You said together. They looked to Gackt who had a blank look on his face and was playing with his food by means of his fork.

"Gackt!" Miyavi cried startling his friend.

"Hm? I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"We were talking about our past relationships."

"I've never been in one. Shit I've never been kissed." Gackt answered. His friends grew quiet and stared at him in shock.

"Y-You've never been kissed?" Miyavi asked.

"Nope."

"B-but what about all the people who flirt with you? You've never shown and interest?" You asked.

"No I…I love someone…but they don't feel the same." Gackt explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's just the way life works; we don't always get what we want." Gackt said with a shrug. His friends watched him for a bit more before beginning to eat once more. Gackt felt eyes of him and turned to see Hyde staring at him softly. Looking away with a blush Gackt prayed his friends wouldn't notice.

* * *

"See you Gackt!" Chachamaru exclaimed. Gackt waved before starting toward the small café he worked at.

"Gackt!" A girl cried. The raven smiled for the sake of being polite.

"Hey Talia." Gackt said going to the back of the café to change. Tieing and apron around his waist he walked out. A few minutes later he heard the door open.

"Hi how can I help y-Hyde." Gackt gasped as the handsome quarterback entered the café.

"Hey" He said with a wave walking up to the counter.

"You never come here. What's changed?" Gackt asked. Before Hyde could answer Kyo's gruff voice interrupted him.

"We decided to come fag. What's it to you?"

"I was just asking a simple question. No need to get all puffy you less-than-articulate imbecile." Gackt snapped, putting down the glass he was drying. Kyo bristled.

"Don't use such big words!" Kyo yelled. Sakura snorted from his place near the blonde.

"He just called you stupid." He informed the blonde. Kyo glared at the young man behind the counter.

"You'll get yours fag, count on it." Kyo seethed before Hyde pulled him to a booth shooting Gackt an apologetic look.

"Come on you guys. Hurry up and decide! I'm starving." Tetsu said poking Ken. Gackt looked around and saw Talia busy with a customer and his boss was busy cooking which left only him to get their orders. With a heavy sigh he walked over to the table.

"What can I get for you?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I'll have udon noodles and miso soup please." Hyde aid politely. Gackt nodded.

"I want the same fag." Kyo snapped. Gackt internally winced at the name but kept a sweet and kind exterior.

"And for you guys? He asked sweetly.

"I want the noodles and soup too." Tetsu snapped. Gackt wrote it down calmly.

"I would like the curry." Ken said in a semi-polite tone.

"I'll take curry too. With green tea." Sakura ordered.

"Oh I'd like herbal tea." Ken added.

"Lemon tea." Tetsu spoke.

"Coke." Kyo growled. Gackt nodded before walking away.

"Fag never took your drink order." Kyo pointed out. Hyde just shook his head."

"I'm fine." He said watching the feminine brunette discreetly.

* * *

"Here are your drinks." Gackt said setting cups next to their respectful owners. He set a cup in front of Hyde who recognized the scent and smiled.

"Cherry blossom tea, thank you." He said smiling serenely up at Gackt. Gackt smiled sweetly in response before walking away.

"How'd he know what you drink anyway?" Tetsu asked.

"Luck guess." Hyde said from behind his tea cup.

"Probably." Tetsu said placated.

* * *

"Here's your food. I'll bring your total to you right away." Gackt said kindly.

"Thank-you." Hyde replied automatically. The raven walked away only to return with a slip of paper, handing it to Hyde. The smaller raven took it with a smile. He saw Tetsu nudge Sakura and whisper something in his ear but didn't understand what they were doing until it was too late. Sakura drew his hand back and delivered a firm slap to Gackt butt (I), his hand staying in the position. The feminine man stiffened, angry tears forming at the corner of bleu eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you would remove your hand please." Gackt said trying to stay calm. Sakura smirked, squeezing the waiters butt. At this Hyde stood, closing the distance between he and Gackt, he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Enough Sakura. You've humiliated him enough. I want to eat my food not get kicked out for you sexually harassing a waiter."

"Fine, get lost fag." Sakura growled. Gackt bowed slightly to Hyde and nearly ran behind the counter. Talia who saw the encounter waked to the distraught young man's side.

"Are you okay Gackt?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine." Gackt snapped.

"I saw what happened and-"

"Let it go." Gackt interrupted.

"Buy you're-"

"I said let it go!" Gackt screamed, snarling at the girl. Hyde and his friends looked up in pure shock.

"Gackt I…I…"

"Boss I need to go home. I don't…I can't do this today."

The woman cooking looked up and nodded with a worried look on her face. In a flurry of movement Gackt untied his apron, ran to the back collected his clothings, and ran out the front door choking back a sob. Hyde watched sadness and rage evident in his brown eyes.

* * *

Chapter II done! Thank Satchi Claus for forcing me to write this! Please tell me what you think of my sucktastic chapter!

(I) This happened too me once when I first started my job over a year ago. It's very humiliating!


	3. Ch II

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself), attempted rape

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers**

**0928soubi at .jp**: Yes it is that Kyo lol. Sorry I'm kinda making him an idiot, he just kinda fits the role ^^; Yes they like each other ^^ Yeah some guy did that to me like two months into my waitress job ^^; I couldn't do anything because no one would admit he'd done it. It was a bunch of hunters who all came in together so they were all friends and you know how guys are. If I hit him I would have lost my job too ^^; I agree, poor Gackt. You'll get your answer in this chappie enjoy!

**AngelicButterfly777**: Yeah, that is the magic of fanfiction xD it's alright. I'm over it now ^^ it was last October (meaning 2008) so it was a while ago. No Mana was writing but stupid me forgot to italicize it ^^; Glad you liked the chappie! Enjoy!

Notes: This is a random idea I got at 6:30 this morning and I'm sorry for those of you still waiting on Only The Fates or I Want To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I never will either

"Gackt? Why are you home? Don't you have work?" Mrs. Camui asked. Gackt shook his head.

"No, I need to be alone mom. I'm going upstairs." Gackt said, tears in his eyes. Mrs. Camui stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her son.

"Tell me about it."

Gackt told his mother everything from getting thrown in the dumpster that morning to Sakura sexually assaulting him at work. At the end of his explanation his mother was livid.

"I'm so sorry dear. I figured those boys would grow out of this eventually. What about your friend? Doesn't he do anything to help?" Mrs. Camui asked. Gackt shook his head.

"He can't. He's got a life to lead apart from me. We're…secret friends." HE said quietly. Mrs. Camui shook her head.

"You boys confuse me so." She stated shaking her head. Gackt smiled at his mother lovingly.

"I'm alright now mom. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime dear." Mrs. Camui said with a gentle smile. Gackt ran up the stairs too his room and threw himself on his bed with a sob. Hours passed and eventually the young man cried himself to sleep. He was awakened what felt like mere minutes later by small hands stroking his hair. Looking up he found himself drowning in the eyes of his best friend.

"Hyde…why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to make sure you were alright. You were crying when you left, not that I blame you." Hyde answered gently.

"I'm fine now." Gackt lied.

"No I don't think you are. I can see it in your face and the tear stains on your cheeks." Hyde said. Gackt sighed moving so his head rest in the smaller teens lap.

"I just…I'm so tired of them all. All they do is pick at me. If it wasn't for you I would move."

Hyde let out a sigh, fingers gently carding through spiral curls.

"So fight back! I know you're more than capable! Why don't you?"

"Because I don't want the jocks as a problem. I've got enough to deal with that I don't need fighting the jocks as a problem in addition." Gackt said in an exasperated tone. Hyde smiled down at his friend.

"I know. You've got to be- Gackt, is your face bruised?"

Gackt stiffened and stayed silent.

"Gackt answer me. What's going on?" Hyde pressed.

"Nothing." Gackt snapped.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?!" Hyde cried.

"It's none of your business!" Gackt screamed back.

Hyde recoiled, hurt settling on his face as the dominant emotion.

"What happened to telling each other everything?"

"That changed when you changed." Gackt said, his voice frigid. Hyde blinked back tears and stood.

"I'll leave you to yourself then." He said quietly, walking out the door. Gackt watched as his best friend walked out the door and possibly, out of his life.

'_Have I lost him for good?_'

"Fag! Get your ass over here!" Kyo yelled the next morning. Gackt walked calmly over to the blonde, wincing when he was punched hard in the face. Licking his lip he tasted the metallic taste of blood and realized his lip was gushing blood.

"That's for calling me stupid. Now comes your everyday punishment for simply being you." Kyo sneered. The four teens proceeded to beat Gackt, not noticing Mana until she approached them.

"Hey Pretty, wanna play?" Kyo asked. Mana shook her head and ran to Gackt, kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine Mana-chan." Gackt reassured. Mana opened her mouth to speak when Kyo grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

"Come here you." He sneered. His friend took a step back, not liking where the situation was headed.

"Kyo leave her alone. We don't want to do this." Sakura spoke up.

"Shut up and deal with the fag. Leave Pretty to me." The blonde said in a husky tone. Mana swallowed thickly and struggled to get away.

"You're not going anywhere Pretty. You're mine now." Kyo said pulling her closer to himself. Mana struggled but couldn't escape the football players grasp. She gasped as Gackt was thrown into the dumpster, he landed with a loud bang and a moan of pain.

Kyo grabbed Mana's shoulders and leaned down, pressing a forceful kiss to her lips. At this his friends ran off, not wanting to be apart of the rape about to take place. Kyo reached his hand up Mana's skirt only to pull away in disgust.

"You're a fucking guy! You're so sick!" HE cried spitting on the small brunette. Picking him up he threw Mana into the dumpster with Gackt.

"That's where all of you fags belong." He sneered before walking away.

Mana sniffled lightly and looked to Gackt.

"I'm so sorry Mana. I should have done something."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. There's nothing you could have done. If I hadn't frozen I would have fought back." Mana spoke in a deep voice. Gackt stared in shock.

"What?!"

"I guess I just wasn't expecting such a deep voice. I'm sorry." Gackt said hanging his head. Mana smiled and patted his black hair.

"As nice as this bonding is I don't think a dumpster is the best place for it." Mana spoke. Gackt laughed and nodded.

"Agreed. Do you have any other clothes?" Gackt asked. The small brunette shook his head.

"No, should I start bringing some?"

"It's advisable. Now that Kyo knows you're probably fresh blood for him. I've got some you can use for today." Gackt offered.

"My gratitude." Mana said. Gackt climbed out of the dumpster before turning to help Mana out as well.

"Come on." The raven said leading his friend to his locker.

"Here you go. I'm sorry they aren't like your clothings." Gackt said handing Mana a pair of purple plaid pants with a lavender beater. The smaller boy took them with a smile.

"They'll suffice."

"Word of advice, don't wear anything too cute. You'll just have to change." Gackt explained.

"Thanks." Mana said disappearing into a stall. Gackt entered one as well and changed out of his black shirt and black pants into a knee-length green and black stripped sweater and black leather pants. Fixing his ponytail and bangs he waited for his friend. He stifled a giggle when Mana emerged. His dress slung over one arm and his little hat in the other hand he looked every bit adorable.

"Ready?" He asked. Mana nodded and the two headed out the door.

"Gackt!" Miyavi called running up to the pair. He stopped quickly upon seeing Mana.

"What's going on?" He asked. Mana swallowed thickly before speaking.

"Gackt was giving me a change of clothes. I was deposited into a dumpster by that bastard Kyo and I needed different clothings." He explained.

Miyavi stared in shock at the brunette.

"You…you're a guy?" He stuttered.

"Y-yes…" Mana whispered looking away. Gackt smiled and walked away for once not worrying about the bruises that were forming on his delicate cheeks.

"Gackt, Mana sure is dressed oddly like you today." You commented later that afternoon at lunch.

"I know. They are my clothings." Gackt answered as Mana and Miyavi sat down at the table.

"Got thrown into a dumpster along with me." Gackt explained. You looked shocked.

"Mana-chan why did Kyo throw you in a dumpster?" Chachamaru asked.

Gackt slung an arm around the small brunette and smiled reassuringly.  
"I…I'm not a girl…" was all he said. You and Chachamaru stared in shock.

"You're just like us then!" You exclaimed. Mana smiled and nodded.

"Just please, don't tell anyone."

"WE won't."

"So, what do YOU think of Hyde?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt stiffened but it went unnoticed by his friends.

"He's very, very cute, I'll give him that." Mana said with a giggled looking back at the small quarter back with a blush. Gackt rose stiffly, picking up his tray.

"Gackt? You can't be finished, you barely touched your food." Miyavi said worried about the change in emotions in his friend.

"I need air." Was the curt reply Gackt gave.

The small group never noticed when Hyde picked up his tray, depositing its contents in a nearby trashcan before following the raven

"Gackt?" Hyde called. His friend was sitting alone on a bench near the basement entrance.

"GO away Hyde." He mumbled. Hyde strode forward and kneeled in front of the raven, putting a hand to his bruised cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"Mana likes you." Was Gackt's simple answer.

"He does?" Hyde said, surprise lacing his tone.

"Yeah."

"So what's got you so down?" Hyde asked with a gentle smile.

"I like you too." Gackt mumbled. Hyde's smile slowly disappeared.

"D-don't say stuff like that Gackt. It's not true so don't say it." He said quietly.

Gackt leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Hyde's lips.

"It is true, I like you too. I always have."

"Stop it! I'm not gay! Don't kiss me you fag!" Hyde cried standing up. Bleu eyes widened at the name. Hyde turned and ran off, leaving Gackt alone. Pulling his knees to his chest Gackt began to cry.

"Gackt?" Mana called. Seeing the crying raven he ran over. Gackt looked up and glared at Mana. The small brunette held a hand out to the sorrowful raven but Gackt slapped it away.

"I want to be alone." He mumbled.

"But what about classes?"

"Go away Mana! This is partially your fault! Leave me alone!" Gackt scolded. Mana turned and walked back to where their friends were standing, tears in his eyes. Gackt never attended classes the rest of the week.

Chapter II done! So far we have a girly emotional Gackt and a jerk Hyde. Boy this story is getting weirder with each sentence I write. Tell me what you think ^^


	4. Ch III

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself), attempted rape

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers**

**AngelicButterfly777:** I'm glad you thought the chapter was intense ^^ I giggled a bit when writing girly Gackt too ^^;

**0928soubi at .jp:** How DO your reviews fit? xD I love them very much though they always bring a smile to my face ^^ I had to make Gackt mean to Mana-chan it just didn't work any other way I'm sorry!

* * *

"Gackt sweetie it's time for classes!" Mrs. Camui called up the stairs. A week had passed since Gackt revealed to Hyde how he felt and the two had contact only once and it was Hyde telling Gackt to lose his number for they were no longer friends.

"I'm coming mom!" Gackt cried. He looked at his clothes, a black long sleeved shirt tan leather pants chunky black boot with bright pink shoelaces, and a silver jacket. His long raven hair hung down and framed his face.

"Before you go would you please eat something? You haven't had a proper meal in a week." Mrs. Camui pleaded.

"I'm not hungry mom." Gackt sighed.

"Please? You're going to make yourself sick." She begged. Gackt snorted quietly.

"I already am sick." He said walking past his mother and out the door.

* * *

"Fag! Get over here!" Kyo yelled. Gackt cast him a sideways glance and kept walking.

"What the-fag! Get your ass over here!" Kyo yelled. Gackt continued walking as though he hadn't heard. Kyo stormed over to the raven.

"Listen fag, you're going to take your daily beating plus a few more for what you did to Hyde."

"Fuck off. I'm through being your punching bag you bastard." Gackt said firmly, walking into the school. Kyo stood stock still, shocked the raven stood up for himself.

* * *

"Gackt!" Miyavi called happily, tackling the raven in a hug.

"Miyavi, please get off me." Gackt said in a quiet voice.

"I missed you so much!" Miyavi cried.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Gackt said standing up. Miyavi looked behind Gackt and froze.

"Fag you didn't really think you could get out of it did you?" Kyo asked turning Gackt around and grabbing the front of his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes Gackt saw Hyde walking the opposite direction, a petite blonde hanging on his arm. Bleu eyes hardening he looked back at the blonde before him.

"I said back off." He seethed. Kyo pulled back a fist, throwing his punch he was shocked when Gackt caught his hand.

"I said I'm done." Gackt said prying Kyo's fingers from his shirt. Turning he walked away from the angry blonde, his hips swaying ever so slightly.

* * *

"Gaku finally stood up to Kyo!" Miyavi cried at lunch. The whole table looked at the sorrowful raven that was poking at the salad on his plate.

"Gaku? Aren't you going to eat?" You asked.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled. Chachamaru looked at his boyfriend before looking back at Gackt.

"Gaku you don't look so good. You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Gackt mumbled.

"Stop mumbling! It's so hard to understand you when you mumble!" Mana cried frustrated.

"Sorry." Gackt said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Gaku, looks like you missed out." You spoke in a teasing tone. Gackt looked over his shoulder and saw Hyde with the same blonde girl from earlier as they left.

"Yeah I guess so. "Gackt whispered. His heart froze when Hyde sent a cold glare his way and pulled the girl closer.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Gackt said suddenly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not still absolutely smitten with him. I know better. You've had this crush the better part of high school. What's gotten into you?" Chachamaru asked reaching for Gackt's hand.

"It's none of your business. I don't care about Hyde anymore alright?! Enough about it!" Gackt cried slapping away Chachamaru's hand.

"G-Gaku?"

"I'm leaving. I need air." Gackt said standing. Depositing his trays contents he walked outside trying to forget Hyde.

Turning a corner he stopped in his tracks. Not three feet from him was Hyde, pinning the blonde to the wall kissing her passionately. Gackt knew Hyde saw him and turned away biting back a sob.

* * *

'_Why does my heart hurt after seeing him?_' Hyde thought breaking the kiss, his breath rushing past his swollen lips.

* * *

Gackt ran to a nearby bench and sat, pulling his knees up to his chest and laying his head in the crook of his arms in an effort to return some semblance of calmness to himself. Hearing voices he looked up slightly when he felt a small hand on his arm coming face to face with Hydes blonde.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Gackt whispered.

"Ellie come on. Leave the fag be." Hyde's voice said from behind her. Bleu eyes darkened a shade.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ellie asked. Gackt nodded and she offered a kind smile before walking back to Hyde's side.

The doors opened and Hyde groaned.

"If you're looking for your faggish friend he's over here." He called. Within moments Gackt friends were surrounding him.

"Oh my gosh Gaku! Are you alright?" Chachamaru asked. Hyde watched the interaction with interest. Gackt began to nodd before shaking his head.

"No I'm dead inside."

"Why? What happened?" You asked.

Gackt shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright…" Miyavi said quietly.

Hyde bit his lip and looked away.

'_Why do I feel bad? He's a fag not worth my time_!' He thought viciously, walking away.

"Hyde, are you crying?" Ellie asked. Hyde felt a tear slide down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"I'm just tired." He answered.

* * *

"Gaku please talk to me." Miyavi begged. Gackt shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered as they walked towards the café together.

"Why can't you talk to me?!" Miyavi cried stopping Gackt.

"You wouldn't understand." Gackt said simply. Miyavi turned Gackt to face him.

"Try me."

"Have you ever had a best friend you've had from childhood suddenly turn on you for admitting how you feel about them?! Have you ever suffered through that kind of heart break and betrayal?!" Gackt screamed. Miyavi simply shook his head.

"When you have then come find me and talk to me. Until then don't try to understand." Gackt snapped walking away; leaving a shocked Miyavi to stare after the man he thought he understood.

* * *

"Gackt!" Talia cried running to the sorrowful raven.

"Please leave me alone Talia." Gackt begged.

"Gackt? Are you okay?" Talia asked.

"No I'm not." Gackt whispered.

Talia looked worried.

"Gackt? What's the matter? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not this. I don't want to talk about this." Gackt whispered heading to the back to change.

* * *

"Hey Hyde who was that guy you made fun of earlier?" Ellie asked as the two walked after classes.

"His name's Gackt…He used to be a friend of mine." Hyde muttered.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"He fell in love." Hyde answered.

"Did you guys fall in love with the same girl?" She asked innocently.

"No, he fell in love…with me." Hyde answered quietly. Brown eyes widened.

"And you pushed him away?! Are you stupid Hyde?!" She yelled. The small raven stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Of course I pushed him away! He kissed me! I'm not gay!" Hyde cried.

"SO?! Maybe he didn't know any other way of expressing himself! You should never have been so cruel to him!" Ellie cried untangling her arm from Hyde's and stomping away. Hyde stared in shock as his girlfriend walked towards the direction of Gackt's café.

"Maybe…maybe she's right…Gackt always said actions spoke louder than words…and he's kissed me plenty of times on the cheek, I just never knew how he felt about me. What have I done?" Hyde whispered. Looking up he caught his reflection in a shop window and sneered in disgust at what he saw.

* * *

"Hello! How can I help you today?" Talia crooned happily. Ellie walked through the doors, eyes widening when they fell on Gackt busing a nearby table. Walking quickly over to him she tapped on his shoulder. Looking back at her bleu eyes widened considerably.

"E-Ellie-san." He choked looking discreetly behind her.

"I'm sorry about Hyde. If I had known what had happened I wouldn't have walked away earlier. He told me that you fell in love with him…is that true?" She asked. Talia watched, jealousy pooling in her stomach. Gackt nodded wordlessly.

"What possessed you to tell him, not that I'm criticizing you or anything."

"Mana said he liked him…but I've been in love with him since we were kids." Gackt admitted quietly.

"And you've kept it secret all this time? That's amazing. You're seventeen right?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow…you're brave you know? To just randomly kiss your love without warning, even though it's another guy." Ellie said quietly. Gackt looked shocked.

"He explained everything to me. I admire your courage."

"But where is Hyde?" Gackt asked quietly.

"He's somewhere. I kinda walked off." Ellie explained with a sheepish laugh. The door opened and Gackt looked wide-eyed. Hyde had followed Ellie.

'_Obviously he's going to beg for her back._' Gackt thought sadly. He was surprised though when Hyde grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside.

"Hyde what's going o-" Gackt was cut off by Hyde's lips on his in a deep kiss. Pulling back Hyde stared into confused bleu eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Chapter III!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think please????


	5. Ch IV

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself), attempted rape

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers**

**AngelicButterfly777:** Well this version of Gackt is based on myself somewhat. When I get depressed I get confrontational. He stood up for himself because he was tired of their crap ^^ I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks so much for the review! It makes me smile lots!

**0928soubi at .jp**: You should sometime xD I'm glad you like the descriptions! They're so hard to come up with some times! I like the mental images they bring forth too ^^ Oh trust me, it will be a random transfer student, one NO ONE saw coming. I've had it planned from day one ^^ I'm glad you think Hyde's an ass that's what I was going for. YAY! You like Ellie!!! I was so scared people wouldn't like her or think she was trying to steal the spotlight! I love your reviews! They make meh smile!

* * *

Gackt stood staring at the smaller man in front of him, bleu eyes wide.

"What are you sorry for Hyde?" He asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, and I'm sorry I can't be what you want. I'm not gay." Hyde explained. Gackt glared pushing away from the smaller raven.

"Who are you trying to convince Hyde? Me or yourself?" He asked walking back into the café. Hyde stared after him confused.

* * *

Ellie waited for Gackt at the table he had been cleaning. When he walked through the door she stood and quickly walked over to him.

"Well? Did he apologize?" She asked. Gackt nodded silently, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Gackt went back to the table and sprayed it with a cleanser, taking a towel and wiping it down before moving on to the next one.

"He kissed me." He whispered. Brown eyes widened.

"Isn't that good though?" Ellie asked. Gackt shook his head.

"No. He said he was sorry for getting mad and sorry that he couldn't be what I want. He's not gay he claims. I asked him who he was really trying to convince because quite frankly he's not convincing me that he's not gay. What should I do?" Gackt asked as another tear fell down his creamy cheeks. Ellie made a move to wipe it away but Gackt flinched from her touch.

"Sorry, I don't like to be touched…" Gackt whispered. Ellie smiled sadly.

"It's alright I understand." Ellie said kindly. Talia watched in silent anger, hatred flaring for the pretty blonde in front of her.

'_What's she have that I don't have?_' she thought in rage. Glaring at the girl she stomped over.

"Gackt I need help in the back please."

"Sure I'll see you later Ellie. Can you…can you tell Hyde I still want to be his friend?" Gackt asked. Ellie nodded and walked away.

"Who's she?" Talia snarled. Gackt looked shocked.

"A girl from my school. Are you okay?" Gackt asked gently reaching for the girls shoulder.

"What's she got that I don't have?" Ellie voiced rounding on Gackt.

"W-what do you mean?" Gackt asked.

"You like her. What's so different between us?" The brunette asked.

"I don't like her in the way you're talking Talia. I…I'm not that way." Gackt whispered.

"Not what way Gackt?" Talia asked. The tall raven sighed heavily.

"I hadn't planned on telling you this. I'm gay as in I don't like girls. I don't like Ellie-san she's just a girl my…old friend is dating." Gackt explained. Brown eyes widened.

"You…you're gay?" She stuttered. The raven nodded his head slowly, awaiting her reaction.

"So…you're not interested in Ellie…but you're also not interested in me either is that right?"

"Right."

"Oh…okay…" Talia mumbled walking away. Gackt watched as she walked away slowly, a smile forming on his face when she looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

* * *

Gackt awoke the next morning crying from a dream.

"But it really happened." He whispered. He dressed in a pink shirt with a green dog on the front (I), a black sweater over it that covered his fingers and tight black jeans with knee high white boots. His layered hair was spiked and put into a tight braid that fell to the middle of his back.

"I wonder what today will be like…" He whispered looking himself over in the mirror.

* * *

"Hey Gackt!" Chachamaru called meeting his friend outside the school building.

"Hey Chacha. What's up?" Gackt asked walking to his friend.

"I hear we're getting a new student today." The long haired brunette commented. Bleu eyes widened.

"Really? I wonder who they are. We just got Mana and now we're getting another one." Gackt answered with a laugh.

"I don't know but I hear he's kinda weird. I mean like really weird." Chachamaru said in a hushed voice.

"Don't be like that Chacha. Don't judge based on what other people say." Gackt chastised. Chachamaru looked sheepish before waving at Miyavi and Mana.

"Hey guys." Mana said walking over to them.

"Hey." Gackt said in a quiet voice.

"What's wrong Gaku?" Miyavi asked.

"I had a horrible dream and it's hovering in the forefront of my mind is all. Sorry if I worry any of you." The tall raven said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His friends laughed lightly and Miyavi poked him in the side.

"Hey now don't do that." Gackt giggled. Miyavi poked him again and again Gackt giggled lightly. His giggling stopped when Ellie pounced on him.

"Hey Gackt. Feeling any better?" She asked. Gackt nodded, his eyes closed and face scrunched up in pain.

"Gackt?"

"My chest hurts." Gackt groaned. Ellie stood and dusted herself off before holding out a hand to Gackt.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Gackt said grasping her hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Ellie dusted his sweater off before looking behind her. There clad in black leather pants a white shirt and a black jacket was Hyde watching the interaction with interest.

"Hyde!" Ellie cried running over to him. Looking back at Gackt she ran back to him and handed the raven a small piece of folded paper before bounding back to Hyde. The small teen nodded at Gackt and walked away, Ellie chatting animatedly in his ear.

"Well…that was tense." Miyavi commented after the smaller teen was out of earshot.

Gackt simply nodded a sad look crossing his features.

"So Gackt what'd she give you?" Mana asked. Gackt looked down at the paper in his hand. Unfolding it he smiled. Written in pretty writing was a number and the words call if you need an ear.

"Her number." Gackt said simply.

"Wow! I thought you were totally gay though dude. And doesn't she have a boyfriend already?" Chachamaru mentioned.

"We're just friends. She came in yesterday and let me complain to her like I usually do to all of you." Gackt explained.

"Oh I get it now!" Chachamaru exclaimed. Gackt laughed softly. The long haired brunette looked behind him and squealed in delight when he saw his boyfriend.

"You!" He exclaimed. The tall blonde laughed when his boyfriend tackled him in a hug.

"You act like you haven't seen me in ages. You just saw me last night." You said trying to pry the hyperactive teen's arms off of him.

"But I love you sooooo much!" Chachamaru cried. Gackt couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and began to giggle loudly.

"Gackt stop laughing!" You cried thus causing another fit of laughter from the tall raven and by this time Miyavi and Mana had joined in.

"Shut up you guys!" You yelled good naturedly. The three laughing teens slowly calmed down and looked over at their two friends.

Chachamaru finally let go of his boyfriend and bounced back to join his friends.

"Well I guess I'll see you two at lunch." Gackt said to You and Chachamaru as the bell rang. The two nodded and the group began to walk into the building together.

"So do you think we'll have any more problems with Kyo?" Mana asked gently. Gackt shrugged.

"Who know what goes on in that idiots head. Maybe, maybe not I don't know really." He explained looking down at his feet.

"You okay man?" Miyavi asked placing a hand on Gackts shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gackt answered. Miyavi looked to Mana before nodding.

"Alright then. So, off to classes?" Mana suggested.

"Yeah see you guys at lunch." Gackt said going to his first period.

* * *

"So has anyone had the new kid in class today?" Gackt asked sitting down at their usual table.

"Yeah I did. He's weird. I mean really strange. He wore a neon orange windbreaker and orange wind pants. He's strange." You said quietly.

Gackt laughed.

"You guys are so judgmental I swear."

"Gackt?" A voice from behind him called. Turning bleu eyes widened. Standing there was a teen with familiar brown eyes and a mop of bright pink and black hair.

* * *

So it's done! Cookies to anyone who guesses who the transfer student is xDDD *it's an easy guess*

(I) Gir from Invader Zim *He's so cute!*


	6. Ch V

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself), attempted rape

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers**

**Kyofanfic:** Thanks so much for reading this! I'm glad you like it, I figure, if I do short chapters I might be able to churn out more chapters than I would if they were long chapters. You really don't know who it is?????

**AngelicButterfly777:** I dunno I just felt like making her kinda dense in a way ^^; I love Invader Zim, Gir is by far my favourite xD No it's definitely not Klaha.

**0928soubi at .jp:** Oh yes there is definitely a transfer student, that has been planned from the prologue ^^ yes Mana was a transfer student too. You don't really wanna hurt Hyde do you? If not you should stop kicking him xD yes he's very stupid. No Talia didn't know, I just felt like making her kinda dense. You like Gir too?! Yes I'm thinking of putting them together, what do you think? Yay you like Ellie! Yes they spent much time together xDD it's okay, I'm a total gutter brain too. YOU GUESSED RIGHT!!!.

Notes: This chapter royally **SUCKS** and they're all ooc in a severe dosage.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!

* * *

"h-hide?!" Gackt exclaimed turning to face the other teen. hide walked forward and slung his arms around Gackt's shoulders in a friendly hug.

"Wait, you two know each other?" You asked suddenly feeling sheepish.

"Yeah Gackt and I have been friends almost as long as he and Hyde have been. How is Hyde by the way?" hide asked innocently. All eyes turned to Gackt and the raven stiffened.

"You're friends with Hyde?" Chachamaru gaped.

"No I'm not. Hyde is perfectly fine. Go ask him yourself. He's sitting over there." Gackt said pointing to the table Hyde and his friends were eating at.

"He's over there?" hide asked in confusion looking between the two tables. Gackt nodded stiffly.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get some work done for my next class." The raven said standing up. hide watched with sad eyes as Gackt calmly walked past Hyde's table and the smallest occupant looked up at him.

'_Something's not right_.' hide thought walking over to the table his friend sat at.

"Hyde?" He asked in a small voice. Said raven looked up at the sound of the voice and brown eyes widened.

"hide!" He cried jumping up to hug the pink haired individual.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Today is my first day." hide answered. He watched his old friend for a few moments. "What happened between you and Gackt?" He suddenly blurted. Hyde's eyes went wide and he glanced back at his friends.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about hide. I'm not friends with that…that fag." At this hide drew his hand back and slapped Hyde harshly across the cheek.

"How could you say something like that?!" hide screamed, drawing attention to him and Hyde.

"Would you be quiet?" Hyde hissed.

"No. You're a lying jerk. It's no wonder he says your no longer friends. I don't blame him." hide said stalking away. Hyde stared incredulously after the pink haired man. "Hyde? Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"An old friend…" Hyde whispered sitting down.

* * *

"Gackt? Are you okay?" Hide asked following Gackt home. Gackt sighed heavily.

"No I'm not okay. Why are you following me anyway?" He asked. hide shrugged.

"Cause I haven't seen you in so long and I missed you. So what's going on between you and Hyde?" hide asked. Gackt sighed heavily.

"Look hide, I appreciate your concern but I don't want to talk about it okay? It's a hard subject." He explained in a quiet voice. hide looked concerned but let it drop.

"So, any relationships I should know about?" He asked in a joking tone.

"Definitely not. That's where all this shit got started. Like I said a while back to my friends, I've never been on a date. I love someone but they don't feel the same at all." Gackt whispered. hide followed Gackt back to his house, greeting his mother enthusiastically.

"hide!"

"Mom!" hide said with a happy laugh tackling the older woman in a hug.

"I see you're still into those awful hair colours…"

"What do you mean? It hasn't changed since we were kids!" hide laughed. The woman let him go and looked to her depressed son who was drinking a glass of water.

"Maybe you can pull him out of this depression he's found himself in. It's probably because he's the only one of his friends who doesn't have a girlfriend." Gackt choked on his water at his mothers comment.

"Um Mom I don't think he wants a girlfriend…" hide said laughing at how red Gackt's face had turned. Once he was able to take in oxygen again the tall raven began panting harshly trying to catch his breath.

"M-Mother, hide's right I just don't want a girlfriend, you know that. I'm gay mom, you've got to deal with it." Gackt said breathlessly. hide stared at his friend with shock.

"What?" Gackt asked.

"Nothing…"

"Why don't you boys go upstairs and I'll call you when dinner is ready." Mrs. Camui said happily. The two teens nodded happily.

* * *

"Gackt you're brave." hide commented as they made their up the stairs.

"How so?" Gackt asked.

"I would never have the courage to blurt out how I'm gay. Mom would absolutely flip out." The pink haired teen explained.

"Mom's really open minded. She just sometimes conveniently forgets I'm gay at the most opportune times, like you witnessed today." Gackt explained opening the door to his room.

"Still I would never do that, you just said it so nonchalantly too." hide laughed sitting down on the ravens bed.

"You're a dork you know that?" Gackt asked. hide gave him a cheeky grin in response.

"Hey Gackt, do you remember how we met?" hide asked as they sat on the tall raven's bed.

"Yeah of course I remember." Gackt answered thinking back to the day he met the eccentric teen before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Come on Gaachan!" A seven year old Hyde exclaimed pulling on his best friends' hand._

"_Where are we going Haido?" Gackt asked allowing his friend to drag him through the town._

"_I heard that someone new moved into the old scary house on the outskirts of town and they have a kid the same age as us! Let's go see!" Hyde said with excitement. Gackt nodded and ran to keep up with his small friend. Arriving at a dark house they stood and watched eyes wide as a little boy was getting picked on._

"_You're so weird!" The tormentor sneered. Gackt strode forward._

"_Kyo you leave him alone!"_

"_Or what you little freak?" The boy, Kyo, asked._

_Gackt drew back his leg and kicked the tall child in the knee._

"_I said leave him alone!" Gackt cried. _

_Kyo howled in pain before turning and limping away slowly._

_The smaller child looked up at Gackt with wide brown eyes, slowly lowering his hands from his face._

"_Th-thank-you." He stuttered. Gackt nodded, smiling. Holding a hand out to the boy he was rewarded with a bright smile. _

"_My name's Gackt, this is my best friend Hyde. What's your name?" At his introduction Hyde stepped forward, lacing his fingers with Gackts'. _

"_M-my name's h-hide." The little raven haired child answered._

"_How old are you?" Hyde asked._

_The little boy blushed._

"_I'm six." He said quietly._

"_We're both seven." Hyde spoke. hide nodded slowly._

"_You want to play with us?" Gackt asked. Hyde's eyes darkened a shade and he withheld a frown._

"_Yes please! I've got to ask mommy first though. I'll be right back." hide spoke running into the house._

"_Ga~~~ckt why'd you invite him to play?" Hyde moaned pulling on Gackt's hand. Gackt rolled his eyes._

"_You wanted him to play with us I just asked." He replied in an exasperated tone._

"_Yeah but-oh never mind." Hyde sighed pouting. hide came outside and frowned._

"_Mommy says I can't play today but I can play tomorrow if that's okay." _

"_Sure! We'll come back tomorrow hide!" Gackt exclaimed running away from the house._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So he really didn't like me when we first met?" hide asked astonishment lacing his tone.

"Yup. He never told me why he didn't like you either. Huh." Gackt said shrugging his shoulders. hide blushed lightly when he realized his gaze had lingered a bit too long on Gackts silent form.

'_I've got to get over this silly crush!_' He mentally berated himself. Gackt looked out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hyde stiffened before squeaking,

"N-nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that expression. You're thinking very hard on something. Now, tell me what's on your mind." Gackt demanded. hide sighed heavily.

"I…I really like someone, I have for a very long time but I don't think they do or ever could feel the same." He explained not meeting Gackt's gaze. After a while Gackt's eyes widened significantly.

'_H-he can't mean me can he?!_' His mind screamed.

"h-hide, who are you talking about? Maybe I can help by talking to them or something." Gackt suggested, silently praying it wasn't him.

"It's just someone I've known a while. It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it Gaachan." hide said forcing a smile to his face. His smile fell when he saw the tear sliding down Gackts cheek.

"What's wrong Gaachan?" He asked worriedly.

"That's what's wrong…Don't call me Gaachan anymore please." Gackt whispered.

"What happened between you and Hyde Gackt?" hide asked, tone suddenly very serious.

Gackt sighed.

"I…I've been in love with Hyde for quite a long time…the other day about a week and a half ago I told him how I felt. He…he called me a fag, something he's never once done. He called me a fag and walked off. Then the other day I saw him kissing his girlfriend and it hurt. I know he saw me too cause he smirked when he walked past me into the school. It just hurts Hide…it hurts so much I don't know what to do." Gackt said pushing some of his hair behind his ear. A white bandage around his wrist caught hide's attention.

"What happened?" hide asked. Gackt blushed.

"Nothing." He whispered. hide glared but let the subject drop.

* * *

"I should be getting home. Mom will be worrying pretty soon." hide said standing up hours later. It was past eight and Gackt nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll introduce you to everyone in the morning. You should get on with them just fine." Gackt said with a happy smile. hide nodded, waving and walking out the door.

Gackt sighed and looked at his phone, surprised when he saw his message light blinking. Picking up the small device he was shocked to see it was from Hyde.

'_Meet me at the park in 10._'

Gackt stared incredulously before standing.

"Mom, I'll be back. I'm going out for a bit." He called.

"Be in by ten!" Mrs. Camui called. Gackt smiled at how protective his mother was and started for the park nearest his home.

* * *

"Gackt!" Hyde called from the swing he was sitting on. Gackt briskly walked over but approached the smaller teen with caution.

"Hyde…" Gackt said unsure of why he was here. Hyde swallowed thickly before standing. Walking to Gackt he looked up into the taller teens' face before leaning up pressing a kiss to plush lips.

"Please don't push me away." He whispered against Gackts' lips. The raven was wide-eyed at the action but indeed didn't push the smaller teen away instead wrapping long arms around a lithe waist pulling the small teen close to him.

"Hyde? What's going on?" Gackt asked pulling back and looking down into warm brown eyes, eyes that were rapidly filling with tears.

"I don't know. I just…I want to be near you…" Hyde whispered. Gackt studied the raven before him before leaning down and pressing his lips to the smaller teens once more.

"But Hyde, I thought you weren't gay." He commented breaking the chaste kiss.

"To hell with it all." Hyde mumbled before crushing his lips to Gackt's in a fierce kiss.

"Wait, wait, wait." Gackt said breaking the kiss. Hyde looked up at the tall teen in confusion.

"What about Ellie?"

"She's the reason I'm here. She forced me to come here and confront you. We broke up anyway. I think I was just using her to try and convince myself I wasn't really…" Hyde trailed off, struggling to say the words. Gackt smiled in understanding.

"I get it really I do."

"Thanks."

"Wait, what about your friends?" Gackt said forcing himself not to snarl the word friends.

"I…I didn't think that far in advance…" Hyde trailed off unsure.

"Don't worry, we won't make it public, just like we kept our friendship secret." Gackt said closing his eyes in a smile. Hyde stared at his best friend, suddenly knowing just how much keeping everything a secret hurt the taller teen.

"No, let them know. It's my choice who I'm with." The smaller teen said suddenly. Gackt looked to his friend in shock.

"H-Hyde? A-are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm completely sure of this. Tomorrow we'll face what comes to us." Hyde said with a smile. Gackt nodded, slowly becoming increasingly happy.

"I'm glad we had this talk Gackt." Hyde said with a laugh.

"Me too." Gackt agreed.

"So I'll meet you at your house in the morning?" The smaller teen asked. Gackt nodded his head, a smile on his face. Hyde rose onto his tip-toes and pressed a gentle kiss to Gackt's plush lips before turning to walk away. Gackt watched his new boyfriend walk away, suddenly being thrown into a childhood memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_One day I'm gonna marry you Gackt." Hyde said randomly one afternoon while he and his two best friends played in the sand at the park. Gackt dropped the small scoop he had in his hand. _

"_Really Haido? You promise?" _

"_Mhm! I'm gonna marry you someday Gackt." _

"_Can I come too?!" hide asked suddenly excited. Hyde nodded happily._

"_Yeah! It'll be so pretty!" Hyde exclaimed before going into what he wished it too look like and Gackt giggled while hide laughed aloud._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, it's not marriage but it'll do for now." Gackt whispered going home.

* * *

The next morning found Gackt dressed in a long pink and black Chinese shirt the pattern interlacing swirls forming different patterns all over, tight black jeans, and soft black Chinese flats adorned his feet. Pulling his hair into a high ponytail he looked himself over in the full length mirror on his door before heading to the bathroom to fix his makeup.

"Gackt! Hyde is here for you!" Mrs. Camui called up the stairs. Gackt yelped and quickly finished applying his eye liner before running down the stairs to meet his boyfriend.

"Don't you look…dolled up today." Hyde commented as Gackt entered the car.

"Shut up. If you'd pay attention you'd know I dress and do makeup everyday." Gackt commented.

"Touché." Hyde said with a laugh.

* * *

They pulled up at the school and sat in the car for a few minutes gathering their thoughts.

"Ready?" Gackt asked breaking the tense silence. Hyde nodded and opened his door and got out, Gackt meeting him at the hood of the car. Hyde grabbed Gackt's hand, interlacing their fingers before walking forward.

* * *

So another chappie done!

I kinda *KINDA* like this chapter…it didn't flow too well though…I'm sorry for that.


	7. Ch VI

Title: Role Reversals

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: romance/humour

Rating: T

Warnings: Au, ooc-ness, yaoi, bashing of gay guys (don't take offence to this I'm bisexual myself), attempted rape

Pairing: Hyde/Gackt, side Miyavi/Mana, You/Chachamaru

Summary: Two people from opposite social groups can be friends right? Even if it's only in secret. Meet one flamboyant gay teen and his outcast friends and a kind hearted jock and his cruel friends. Can two worlds really combine and could love form in the most unusual of places?

**Review Answers:**

**AngelicButterfly777: **xD it's poki that you couldn't guess who it was ^^ Yay you liked the flashbacks! YAY! Lol this chapter kind of sucks so I'm sorry if it disappoints you in any way. Thanks for your constant support

**0928soubi at .jp**: xD I'm so glad you're so very supportive of one of my new favourite pairings xD xDDD I'm not saying whether or not they were 'getting busy' as you put it ^^; I'm glad you love hide, I hope I'm doing a well enough job at portraying him. Lol that's how all my friends are, they all call my mom, mom so why not hide too?? Wow it doesn't take much to make you giggle does it *I don't mean anything mean by this* Yes Kyo is always a jerkwad. xD Um….I don't think they're gonna battle it out…I'm still unsure of anything at this point. Sadly I don't remember typing 'squeaking' I can't remember if it was intentional or not ^^; I'm glad you like the park scene. Not just yet.

**Kyofanfic:** I'm glad you like the chapter ^^ I'm so glad someone likes hide's character! Like I said to 0928soubi at .jp *JJ for short* I hope I'm portraying him alright…He won't like it that's for sure ^^; This chapter probably won't meet your expectations…I'm sorry.

**Emochia:** xD more is here but it sucks! That's a secret *meaning I have absolutely no clue myself*

Gackt walked forward, ignoring the stares and whispers thrown their way. Spotting a familiar mop of pink hair he smiled at Hyde and pulled him towards hide.

"hide!" Gackt cried. The mentioned teen turned, going wide eyed when he saw Gackt and Hyde's hands.

"Hey Gackt, Hyde." hide said with a small smile.

"Come on, I told you I'd take you to meet everyone this morning." The tallest teen said with a large smile grabbing hides' hand as well. Pulling both his friends over to a small corner he released them.

"Now we wait. Miyavi and Mana usually show up first then Chachamaru and You." Gackt explained. They waited for about five minutes before Gackt spotted Chachamaru.

Waving happily the long haired brunette tackled Gackt in a tight hug.

"Gaku! How was your night?" Chachamaru asked kindly, letting the raven go.

Gackt glanced to Hyde before smiling.

"It went very well. Yours?"

"Good!"

"Chacha this is my good friend hide. hide this is Chachamaru." Gackt introduced. Chachamaru held his hand out to hide happily.

"It's nice to properly meet you." He said with a smile. hide clasped his hand and nodded.

"Likewise."

"Gaku!" Miyavi called. Gackt looked over to see his friend holding Mana's hand, a blush covering his cheeks when one delicate raven eye brow rose.

"Miyavi Mana, this is hide, hide this is Miyavi, and this is Mana." The tall raven said pointing to each person as he introduced them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." hide spoke.

"Pleasure." Miyavi said with a smile.

Mana nodded in response.

"Mana won't talk for a little while." Gackt laughed.

"Why?" Hyde spoke. For the first time Chachamaru, Miyavi, and Mana noticed him standing there, eyes wide.

"Mana only talks around people he trusts. It won't take long for him to get to know a person but well he doesn't talk to anyone during that time. It took only a few days to get him to talk to us." Gackt explained with a gentle smile.

"Oh." Hyde said quietly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving from Gackts friends.

"So where's You?" Gackt asked looking at Chachamaru.

"He's home sick. His mom said he should be back tomorrow if he feels up to it." The long haired brunette answered. Gackt opened his mouth to speak when a gruff voice spoke first.

"Hyde! Come on man!" Kyo called. Hyde stiffened but ignored the blonde teen, choosing instead to strike up conversation with Gackt and pretend he didn't hear his friend calling him.

'_What's he up to?_' Gackt thought stifling a laugh at Kyo's shocked expression.

"Hyde! Come on!" Kyo cried. Hyde continued to ignore him much to the blonde's disdain.

"Hideto!" Kyo snapped stalking over to Hyde's side. The blonde grabbed onto Hyde's arm just as Hyde grabbed Gackt's hand.

"Come on. It's nice to be polite I guess but don't waste it on these fags." Kyo snapped. Suddenly Hyde jerked Gackt forward, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Kyo recoiled quickly, staring in shock at the sight before him.

"H-Hyde?"

The smaller teen turned so he was facing Kyo.

"Can't you see? I made my decision." He said, wrapping an arm around a shocked Gackt.

"Y-you're a fag too?!"

"That's right Kyo. I always have been. I was just too ashamed to admit it to myself or anyone else. Deal with it." Hyde screamed. Kyo gave a grimace before turning to walk back to his group of friends.

"Wait, you two got together?" hide asked incredulously. The two teens nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah it was last night..." Hyde mumbled, a blush colouring his cheeks. hide starred at the two, his heart slowly breaking.

_'I knew it was a hopeless dream when he said he loved Hyde. It shouldn't hurt this much._' he thought looking away.

"hide? You alright? You look kinda down." Gackt commented looking at his friend. hide nodded slowly, forcing a smile to his face.

"I'm glad for you guys. Really I am." he said quietly.

"Thanks." Hyde said with a smile. hide smiled sadly and looked away once more, focusing on other people passing by.

"Hyde, you do know you're going to be forever tormented like us right?" Gackt mentioned looking at his boyfriend.

"Tormented?" Hyde echoed.

Gackt nodded.

"Gackt gets beaten and thrown in dumpsters on a daily basis, I just hope that doesn't happen to you." Chachamaru explained. Caramel eyes widened and Hyde looked over at the raven who looked away, clearly ashamed.

"Gackt? Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Hyde asked quietly.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems." Gackt said quietly.

"Is that where those bruises came from the day we got into that argument?" Hyde asked in disbelief. Slowly the tall raven nodded still not looking at his smaller boyfriend.

"Come on guys, let's get going." Miyavi said trying to break the tense silence that had befallen the small group. Mana nodded and took Miyavis' hand, leading him towards the building, Chachamaru and hide not far behind. Hyde looked at Gackt, a look of sadness had washed over both teens faces.

"Gackt why won't you talk to me?" He asked quietly.

"There's nothing much to say." Gackt claimed. Hyde raised a hand to the tall man's cheek, resting it there looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Please Gackt, just talk to me. I want to help, but I can't if you won't tell me anything."

Gackt swallowed before speaking.

"For the past four years every day Kyo has beaten me up for being...well me. It's just become something I'm used to. I cant change who I am, I've been like this since I was a kid. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to change. I lo-like you the way you are." Hyde explained stumbling over his words. Gackt gave a small smile.

"I just hope they don't do it to you too."

"Kyo isn't that stupid. He knows I could take him." The small teen snarled. Gackt laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you probably could." He said. He raised a hand to brush hair out of Hyde's face, once again revealing white bandages coiling around his wrists like snakes. Hyde grabbed his arm, examining the bandages.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking up at the tall teen. Gackt looked sheepish.

"Nothing, just a careless mistake with some kitchen knives is all." He tried to explain. Before he could take his arm back Hyde had removed the bandages and was examining the large laceration with interest.

"Gackt, you just lied to me." He said calmly, looking up at the raven.

"W-what do you mean?" Gackt stumbled.

"These are too high up to be from a simple 'accident'. These are deliberate aren't they." Hyde said in a deadly calm voice. Gackt said nothing, choosing instead to look at the people entering the building.

"Answer me Gackt." Hyde commanded. Slowly Gackt nodded.

"Yeah they were." He whispered. Hyde sighed heavily, releasing Gackt's hand.

"Why Gackt? I thought we'd gotten through this years ago. Why now?" He asked looking up into the taller man's eyes. Gackt stared at him and slowly, realization dawned upon Hyde.

"It was me...I pushed you over the edge didn't I..." He said slowly. Gackt slowly nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Oh Gackt...how many more are there?" Hyde asked. Gackt deftly rolled up the sleeve of his other arm and the smaller man released a gasp at the bandaging that wrapped all the way from his wrist to his elbow.

"Kami Gackt, when did you do these?" He asked, beginning to undo the bandaging. Gackts hand caught his and he shook his head.

"Don't I'm begging you. just leave them alone." He pleaded. Hyde glared and continued to unwind the bandaging on the wound. Gasping at the large incision he looked into his boyfriends face.

"Gackt why? This is new, there's still blood on the bandaging. Why would you do this?" Hyde asked shocked. Gackt shrugged.

"I needed to release some stress." Was the simple reply. Hyde gaped openmouthed.

"But Gackt, this was done just recently. Almost like last night."

"It was done last night. I begged you to leave it alone. Why can't you listen to me?" Gackt whispered.

"Because I care. I care too much to let you continue to hurt yourself. You've become addicted to the pain again haven't you." Hyde stated. Gackt looked away, shame written across his face.

"Gackt please talk to me."

"I'm sorry." The tall teen whispered.

"What are you sorry for Gaachan?" Hyde asked.

"I'm sorry I got started again. Now I don't know how to stop." Gackt explained. Hyde released his arm and wrapped his arms around Gackt's waist.

"We'll get through this alright? I'll help you I will. Right now though let's get these properly bandaged." Hyde said taking Gackt's hand and leading him out of the school yard.

"Hyde? Where are we going? School's about to start." The taller of the two commented.

"You're going to learn how to ditch school." Hyde said with a laugh. Gackt thought back to the week he had missed.

"That doesn't count. You're mother called in for you. This is different. Come on, we're going to my house." The smaller of the two said happily. Gackt sighed and fell into step with his small boyfriend, a smile gracing his face. The two arrived at the smaller teen's house in a matter of minutes. Entering the house Hyde came face to face with his mother.

"Ditching again Hyde? Honestly I don't understand what such a good boy like Gackt sees in you..." She trailed off seeing Gackt standing just behind Hyde, a sheepish look upon his delicate face.

"Hey ma'am." He said with a laugh. Mrs. Takarai rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

"I give up! Gackt I never expected you of all people to ditch school. Hyde yes but you? You're such a good boy. What has Hyde done to you?" She asked shaking her head. Gackt laughed, smiling brightly.

"He's made me very happy ma'am."

With a smile from the woman Hyde led Gackt up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Sit." He commanded, motioning to the closed toilet seat. Gackt sat obediently, holding out his arm when Hyde motioned for it.

"I can't believe you would do this again Gaachan." Hyde spoke quietly, dabbing a cotton swab doused in alcohol on the wound. Gackt hissed, the alcohol stinging the cut.

"Stop being such a baby. This is just the old one. Wait till I put alcohol on the newest one, then you'll really be crying." Hyde snapped good-naturedly. Gackt swallowed, looking away sheepishly.

"Hey Hyde," He started.

"Yeah?" Hyde asked looking up at the taller teen.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to take care of me all the time." Gackt mumbled. Hyde smiled lovingly, stopping what he was doing and taking Gackt's face in his hands.

"How many times have you taken care of and protected me? How many times did you take a beating from Kyo to protect me? Let me take care of you once in a while." He said quietly. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Gackt's in a gentle kiss, smiling when Gackt sighed happily.

"Boys what are you..." Mrs. Takarai trailed off seeing the close proximity to boys were in.

"What's going on?" She asked. Hyde blushed red.

"Nothing. I'm just fixing up an injury on his arms." Hyde explained backing away from his boyfriend.

"What were you just doing?" She asked, a delicate eyebrow raising.

"I was talking to him." Hyde lied.

"I see...I was just coming to see what you were doing...I'm leaving now." Mrs. Takarai said with a laugh.

"She knows." Hyde said simply. Gackt looked at him, a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't be scared. She is open minded." Hyde said quietly. Gackt smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss Hyde panted before looking back to Gackt's arms.

"Nice try distracting me. Come on, let's finish your arms." He said with a laugh. Gackt pouted and held his arms back out. Hyde leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Gackt's lips before going back to the lacerations.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I have certainly churned out this chapter over the span of quite a few weeks. Please give me any ideas you can! I'm desperately in need of them!!!!!!!! Thanks ^^


End file.
